Arguments
by Toblerone3
Summary: Hitsugaya and Matsumoto will be arguing until the end of time, but who knew it could be so trivial?


**My sister, Vianna, suggested I do something involving the tenth captain and vice arguing about something stupid so I made this. Enjoy.**

**-Tobi**

**DISCLAIMER: characters not mine. Setting not mine.**

--

"For the last time Matsumoto! If you're going to make an icecream sundea, You have to make it without alcohol!"

"Well, well, No fun-taichou, as if _you_ know anything! You've never even had an icecream sundea with sake before! Try new things, darn it!"

"Things should always stay in the line of tradition and people shouldn't do things if they're influenced to do it by people like you!"

"Hey!"

As all people in seireitei know, The Captain of the tenth division and his lieutenant never really did see eye to eye, and not just physically. It was rare to walk by the tenth division's main office without hearing incomprehensible loud and angry voices or feeling a tense and scary aura emanating from the room. Usually, the arguments were fairly petty, stuff like "Do your paper work, Matsumoto!" and "You're so stiff you can't even give me three hours break for sake!" and the occasional "N-no! W-why would I wanna do _that_ with Hinamori!?". Yes, very petty, indeed, but this one took the cake, or the sundea.

"Hey! I have an idea! Why don't we have chocolate sause _and _sake?" Incquired Matsumoto.

Silence.

"That's just stupid, Matsumoto."

"Why? It's got your tradition _and _my awsome. Be open-minded, taichou, this is just too brilliant to shoot down!"

"Than let me be the first to beat the odds. No."

"ARG! _TAICHOU_!!"

Enter: Abarai Renji; the person to over hear the argument and had tried to ignore it and carry on with important matters; napping. As the arguing persisted he got fed up and barged into the tenth division to give the two a piece of his mind.

"**Would you two morons just shut up and give a guy some fricken' peace during his break time?!**"

"Oh, Renji, what are you doing here?"

Renji sighed in frustration at Matsumoto's oblivious remark.

"Look, just what the hell is the problem this time?" he asked roughly.

The tenth executives glared at each other briefly before Hitsugaya broke in.

"Matsumoto is trying to break the tradition of chocolate sauce on a sundea with her infernal sake."

"Yeah, well, taichou is just being prejudice against sake because he doesn't like it!" Matsumoto yelled childishly and stuck her tongue out at her superior.

Hitsugaya started hurling back reasons and implications that he was not prejudice in any way and it was the principle of tradition that she was completely abandoning. Matsumoto just made childish faces at him.

Renji looked at the two blankly like this was the most trivial of arguments, which it was, I mean, _come on_, sundae toppings?

"Why don't you just rock-paper-scissors over it?"

"Abarai, that wouldn't help anything. One of us would just end up unhappy and the other one would gloat until the person who lost ensues another argument."

"Yeah, Renji, you idiot, besides, it's obvious that I would be the winner because of my superior skills"

"WHAT?"

Renji just saw the storm that was set in front of him and decided to leave it. After all, there was always the fourth division garden. He flash-stepped out of the room before either of them noticed but only minutes later were soon met with another surprise.

"How is a guy supposed to train weaklings with all this damn screamin'? It's not even out of pain!"

Enter: Zaraki Kenpachi; the bloodthirsty captain who was training his "pathetic" division not far from the tenth division headquarters and could not fully enjoy this errand because a certain two were distracting him with their angry cries.

"Uhhh... Zaraki-taichou?"

"Hey! Me too!" shouted a high voice from behind the big man's back just as two more men came into sight.

Enter: Kusajishi Yachiru, Madarame Ikkaku, Ayasegawa Yumichika; The people who were happily and dutifully helping their captain kick some division ass--I mean train their division.

"Hey! What's with the yelling?" asked Ikkaku.

"Yes, it's drawing attention away from my indisputable beauty." Yumi stated and flipped his hair with emphasis and irritation.

"Hitsugaya-taichou is being mean!" Matsumoto yelled and pointed at the said offender beside her.

"AM NOT!" a childlike demeanor suddenly throwing him.

"Look, whatever the argument, there is always one thing that is the ultimate solver of disputes." said Yumi.

"What?" the busty woman and undersized prodigy asked in unison.

"FIGHTING!!" the eleventh warriors shouted gleefully.

"That's not fair!" Matsumoto complained, "Taichou will definitely win!"

"I like it." said Hitsugaya.

"NO!" she whined.

"Hey," interjected Kenpachi "If you're too weak to fight than you don't deserve happiness in whatever you're fighting for."

"Hey, what are you fighting for?" asked Yachiru.

"Sundae toppings." Hitsugaya said simply.

"CAN I HAVE SOME? NE, BOING-BOING? NE, SHORTY?"

"Oh, is that Captain Unohana with a bundle of candy?" asked Hitsugaya.

"Where?" the girl shouted and leaped off.

The other men groaned and chased their vice-captain, leaving the matter completely unsolved and forgetting their division.

"I'm still not battling you." Matsumoto said, edgily.

"Whatever. Besides that wouldn't serve the purpose of showing you that tradition must stay."

"ARG! Taichou, you can't have _everything_ stay the same!"

"Hm? What's going on in here?"

Enter: Hinamori Momo; the girl who came to visit her Shiro-chan, heard the noise and wondered what was happening.

"Momo-chan! What are you doing here?" shouted the busty lieutenant.

"I just got off, so what's happening? I keep hearing yelling."

"Matsumoto doesn't value the tradition of chocolate sauce _and not sake _on one's ice cream sundae." said Hitsugaya.

"Captain won't even try sake on his sundae!"

Hinamori looked at them both thoughtfully for a moment and then said,

"Why don't you have two sundaes, one for Matsumoto-san and one for Hitsugaya-kun."

"Hey that could work." Matsumoto pointed out.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What about tradition and trying new things?"

"Well, I think you're both mature enough to make your _own _decisions, right?" Hinamori said, smiling.

"Hmm, she's right I suppose." He mumbled to himself.

Matsumoto began making the sundaes and, just as she was handing Hitsugaya his, the boy said something that caught her attention.

"Hey, Hinamori, don't you have paperwork?"

"No, I finished that about an hour ago."

"Speaking of paperwork, Matsumoto, GET ON YOURS." He shouted.

"Oh, I think I hear Hisagi calling me, well, it would be rude to ignore him! Bye, Momo-chan, bye Taichou."

An uncomfortable silence followed before Hitsugaya broke it.

"MATSUMOTOOO!!" he bellowed before running out the door.

Hinamori sighed before taking her leave. Well, they would always keep arguing, that was tradition already, but it was a new argument every time.

--

**There you go.**

**-Tobi**


End file.
